Vincent's New 'Do
by V-chan3
Summary: Vincent looses his headband and Cid helps him find a new hairstyle. Contains light Cid+Vincent Shounen ai. If you do not like the pairing, then don't read please. Common sense appreciated!


Vincent's New 'Do  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Trust me, there would be official yaoi in it if I did.  
  
Warnings: This contains shounen ai of the CidXVincent variety. Don't like it? Then that's what that little X is for. Also, I'm not sure how good the quality of this work is, considering I'm on the first day of my period and I'm so frazzled because of awful cramps. I can hardly find a comfortable position. Blame all bad skills on the fact that my body is wacko today. I didn't ask for this! I don't even want kids!  
  
The wind was chilly, nipping at his face as the Highwind floated through the dusk's soft, blue night. The wind trussed his obsidian locks and the length of cloth that was normally wound round his head was now clenched in his hand of flesh, permitting his tresses to be whipped about, almost permanently veiling his crimson eyes.  
  
Vincent reached out in a mock attempt to catch a whisper of a cloud, only to release the fabric that granted him vision by restraining his hair. "Shit. Since when to I speak like Cid?" The headband flitted away, the ends flapping in mock flight.  
  
This meant the inevitable that he shied away from for an uncounted number of weeks: he would have to brush his hair. Normally he simply allowed it to get knotted and ratty, the only means of care pushing it from his face then restricting it's movements with the headband.  
  
It appeared his days of minimal effort regarding his hair were over.   
  
*  
  
Cid entered the room he shared with Vincent and was forced to restrain a chuckle. Vincent was sitting on his bed, back to the door, awkwardly brushing his hair with one hand. His shoulders tensed whenever there was a particularly resilient tangle to be reckoned with  
  
The pilot walked to his comrade and plucked the brush away. At the beginning of a protest he responded with, "Allow me. You seem to be having some %*^$(^# trouble." He tenderly ran the brush along a section of ebony, gripping the hair next to a tangle and tugging gently whenever a knot resisted the teeth of the brush. "I've never seen you brush your hair before."  
  
"I lost my headband. I borrowed the brush from Tifa." Cid noted that wound around the base of the brush were a few colored strips of various neon colors. Ponytail holders. As he finished brushing Vincent's formerly unmanageable mane he pulled his hair back and quickly bound it at the nape of Vincent's neck with a blue ponytail holder.  
  
"Highwind," The voice was low and dangerous, oozing with threats of impending doom if the blonde didn't explain himself.  
  
"Well, you %&(#^$ want it out of your face, don't you?"  
  
"Not in that way." Cid pulled the piece of elastic off and began to work diligently again.   
  
"Better?"  
  
"Take it out. Now!" Vincent's voice deepened at the 'now', portraying more emotion than was normal.  
  
"So pigtails are out of the question. Well, you do look like a god%^$# Catholic School Girl." After a few more trials, Vincent found himself smiling slightly at his companions antics. Besides, he enjoyed having Cid manipulate his hair into a manner of different styles. Typically he despised physical contact of any kind, but this was soothing, relaxing.  
  
Eventually Cid attempted something, surprised when Vincent found the result agreeable. "I'll go give Tifa back her %$^& brush." As Cid rose he slid a ghost of a kiss over Vincent's forehead. The dark man was startled, but soon caught Cid's arm and parroted the gesture.  
  
"Okay. Good night."  
  
"And a %&$@)*! good night to you too." As Vincent prepared for bed he wondered briefly what would transpire if he lost his cloak...or pants.  
  
*  
  
Breakfast was an interesting affair to be sure. Every member of the party was continually glancing between Cid and Vincent, yet no one had worked up the courage to question the motive behind Vincent's new hairstyle. Finally, Cloud, unable to restrain his curiosity spoke up. "Vincent, why are you wearing Cid's goggles?"   
  
The only response was for Cid to reach across to Vincent and pluck his pack of cigarettes from the band of his former goggles.  
  
End.  
  
Author's Note: Ahh, brought together by a hairbrush. How romantic! So, did you like it, hate it? I have no idea what gave me inspiration for the fic, but I just felt someone needed to write it. Reviews are appreciated. No flames please! Well, I'm off to take some Excederin in hopes I'll be able to sit for longer than a minute. 


End file.
